


Ты носишь имя, будто жив

by hwaja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Canon Divergence After The Battle With Neferpitou, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ни за что на свете не поступит так. Не с Гоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты носишь имя, будто жив

Вес человека исчисляется скорее в секундах, нежели в килограммах, если тело, которое несёшь на себе, способно дышать. Если человек жив, если прикосновение к нему дарит тепло, которое невозможно отдать вовне до самого конца, до предела, до полного в этой среде растворения — тогда только время может иметь значение. Только его может не хватить — а не какой-то другой величины, например, силы.  
Если времени нет — пусть хоть все силы покинут тебя, нет никакой разницы.

Весь путь назад Гон, прижатый к его спине, ощущался лёгким — не тяжелее вещевого мешка. Зато время, которого катастрофически не хватало, придавливало Киллуа к земле. Истекающие секунды и побочный их продукт, страх, сделали его колени слабыми, ноги — заплетающимися. Киллуа шёл медленно, хотя и подозревал, что нужно бежать.

Длинные волосы Гона, струясь, падали вниз, едва-едва касаясь земли.

Кровь спеклась, высохла, затянулась неровной корочкой в месте, где кончается предплечье. Ни единая капля не упала в землю.

Обо всём этом он думает потом, в подсобке одной из больниц. Местные, не ушедшие добровольно и не уведённые насильно, бежали — в городе не осталось ни единого человека. Сейчас Киллуа это на руку. О них — об этих людях — он думает тоже, когда берёт в руки ножницы. Кто-то от страха становится быстрее, кто-то — медлительней. Кто-то, теряя нажитое, обретает способность выживать, кто-то не может измениться быстро — и теряет последнее.

В любом случае, всё, что Киллуа нужно, здесь. Всё, что он хочет сделать, осуществимо, и, следовательно, будет осуществлено.

Киллуа думает, что нужно омыть тело, и уже собирается резать ткань, когда понимает, что не может так поступить. Он опускает руки. Ножницы, медленно соскользнув с пальцев, падают на пол.

Киллуа будет относиться к Гону, как всегда относился. Он разденет его, как раздел бы человека, своего друга, а не так, будто тело перед ним — всего-навсего совокупность плоти и всего, что к ней прилагается.

Киллуа задирает белую некогда майку (пыль, отдельные капли крови; порвана по шву в двух местах). Приподнимает Гона (поддерживая голову, он не может не поддерживать его голову) и старательно подтягивает ткань выше. Далее — левая рука: приподнять, осторожно просунуть её в прорезь рукава. Повторить манипуляцию с культей другой руки.  
Раздевать людей, неспособных на кооперацию, труднее, чем кажется.

Плакать Киллуа начинает только когда видит Гона обнажённым. Длинные, чужие для этого лица волосы, усугубляют контраст между тем Гоном, которого он знает, и тем, которого видит сейчас перед собой. Этот Гон выглядит хрупким и вялым, таким, каким Киллуа его никогда не знал — и не хотел бы знать, и не знал бы вовсе. Киллуа стискивает зубы. Слёзы покидают глаза — он не препятствует этому — и кончаются, и больше не тревожат его взгляд.

Он не хочет этого делать, но будет продолжать. Кто-то должен. Кто-то должен, все должны, все должны Гону, но он должен больше всех. Это только честно.

Он слабо сжимает влажную ткань рукой, водит ею по коже, которая в неверном свете выглядит бледнее, чем ей положено. Время истекло, и теперь Киллуа никуда не торопится. Нет необходимости. Нет смысла. Ничего больше нет и никогда не будет.

Он хочет сказать что-нибудь вслух, поговорить с Гоном — но не способен найти в памяти даже самых простых слов. Киллуа откидывает тёмные пряди с его плеч и вытирает грязь, приставшую к затылку — всё в полной тишине.

Очень скоро его движения становятся совсем заторможенными — он не хочет думать о том, что случится, когда он закончит, но мысль о том, чтобы остаться без дела, невыносима.

Волосы — длинные, лишние, неуместные — вновь и вновь притягивают его. Спокойным жестом он гладит их, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы снова и снова. И хотя где-то на дне самого его существа теплится ярость, желание сжать кулак, схватить, потянуть в сторону изо всех сил, повырывать с корнем эту дрянь — он ни за что на свете не поступит так. Не с Гоном.

Киллуа поднимает ножницы с пола. Лезвия не такие острые, как ему хотелось бы, но как убийца, он умеет работать с тем, что доступно. С тем, что под рукой. Этими ножницами он мог бы…

Щёлк.

Густая, криво отсечённая прядь падает на пол.

Он мог бы защитить. Он мог бы успеть. Он мог бы говорить — и говорить, и говорить, и возможно Гон тоже мог бы что-нибудь со своей стороны — например, прислушаться.

Щёлк.

Бесполезно. Мёртвые ничего не могут, какими бы важными они ни были при жизни. Хорошие умирают. Те, кого любишь, умирают. Только такие, как Киллуа, живут — и они даже хуже мертвецов.

Щёлк.

Такие, как Киллуа, как вся его семья. Они лишают других жизни, просто потому что могут — так, будто это их право, будто это естественный ход вещей. Будто, если они сильнее, они могут отнимать, не давая.

Щёлк.

Это не естественно. Это отвратительно. Все они ходят по земле и дышат воздухом, предназначенным для настоящих людей, живых людей, которые никому не делали зла.

Щёлк.

Они расходуют этот воздух взаймы. Иначе и не скажешь — взаймы, потому что за всё, что берёшь, нужно платить. Иначе собственную хищническую сущность не сбалансировать.

Щёлк.  
Его семья обросла долгами, которые никто никогда не сможет вернуть. Он и все его родственники — паразиты. Он такой, его брат такой, и его отец тоже.  
Щёлк.

И его мать, и другой брат, и третий. И его сестра… Рука Киллуа замирает в воздухе. Она дрожит, всё его тело дрожит, и разум его подрагивает в унисон. Зато воздух, кажется, замирает, становится плотным, как металл или камень. Его сестра.

Щёлк.

Стриженный Гон напоминает себя ещё меньше, чем длинноволосый Гон. Смешные короткие прядки даже отдалённо не похожи на его обычную, дыбом стоящую гриву. Киллуа кривит рот. Спокойное, умиротворённое выражение лица Гона в траурном обрамлении вызывает у него отвращение — и ещё одно чувство, имя которому Киллуа находит не сразу.

Решимость.

Он последний раз гладит Гона по макушке.

— Я хотел похоронить тебя. — сипло говорит он. — Поехать на Китовый остров и копать яму, копать так долго, чтобы мои руки превратились в месиво, почище того, что было после нашей игры в мяч.

Он коротко улыбается.

— Но я передумал. Я возьму тебя с собой и познакомлю с той частью своей семьи, которая этого стоит. Как тебе это? Нравится?

Киллуа заворачивает Гона в саван — придерживая голову, он всегда будет придерживать эту голову — когда замечает, что дрожь в руках давно прошла.

— Она покажет тебе дорогу назад.

Киллуа живёт взаймы — ему нечего терять. Киллуа живёт взаймы, а значит, и Гон сможет тоже.


End file.
